


The Story of Rayne: Rebirth

by bonphantom21



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character gets killed by Rat and Cat, F/M, Just starting this out so don't be too harsh, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Will turn mature in later chapters, slow build romance, sort of a crossover?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonphantom21/pseuds/bonphantom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was killed in 1943, only to come back to life in the 1980s to start working as a Mechanic for Freddy's Pizzeria. How was she brought back to life? </p>
<p>Easy. </p>
<p>Give Gifts. Give Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fnaf story I've made so be gentle with it okay? I hope you like it. Thank you.

_She died in 1943_.

It was a horrible day for her. Curse her for taking that fucking job at the factory.

She was only supposed to be there for about a week, and then the entire place would be demolished the following weekend.

She was only supposed to check around for punks or druggies and go home...

She wasn't supposed to be found by a tall figure later that night, laying in a pool of her own blood, and on her back, eyes wide and unseeing.

The masked figure looked down at her before speaking, “ ** _You've gone from this world too early, young one. An evil has taken your life, and for a small boon, I will give it back._** ”

The tall spindly fingered figure pulled out a small doll like figure, an exact replica of the young woman, before leaning down to gently placing the plush doll onto the woman's chest.

Something magical happened, and a bright light blanketed the entire factory floor, before quickly going out just as it started.

The tall figure, the doll, and the woman were no where to be seen.

Local headlines the next day were blazing with activity:

>   **Young Woman declared missing after blood found at Rowboatic's Co. Factory! Rayne Samuels, Age 20, was found missing after she went to work earlier yesterday and when she didn't come into work this morning. Local authorities searched all over the factory, but none of them reported her body found or where she had gone.**

The search was called off 2 months later, and the case went cold. Many years passed. The times from the 40s changed into the more modern 80s, where the robotics industry was kicking into gear.

A young woman, with red hair and blue-green eyes came up to the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and walked in, walked straight past the animatronics to the Boss Office.

“Yeah, can I help you, miss?”

“I'd like to put in my resume for the job of company mechanic, if that's okay.”

She held out the folder, and the Owner, Mr. Jackson, took it. He looked through it, before blinking. “You graduated at the top of your class in Robotics and Engineering in 2 years?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And it says here you have a brilliant mind that even the teachers are requesting that you take this job?”

“Yes, sir.”

He sat back for a moment, and looked up at her, before grinning and standing up. “Well, Ms. Sarquise, you're hired! Welcome to the Fazbear family!” He reached out and shook her hand, eyes sparkling excitedly. The woman smiled, before shaking his hand firmly.

He showed her around, showing her the animatronics, and how they functioned before showing her backstage where her tools would be, and what she was hired to do basically, before walking her back to the door. 

"You'll start in the morning at 6 sharp. Make sure to get a good nights sleep, and bring a lunch. You're shift ends when the security guard gets here for the night shift." 

"Yes, sir! I won't be late." 

"Good girl. Go home, get some sleep." 

She nodded before leaving, and getting back into her car. 

Before she left however, Mr. Jackson could've sworn he saw her eyes glow for a moment. 

He shook his head. ' _Just a trick of the light probably. She's the first mechanic that has even offered to work here since the Bite.. Well, let's see how this goes.'_

 

**_This is the story of how Rayne Samuels became Rayne Sarquise, the sentient android mechanic of Freddy's Pizzeria._ **


	2. Death and Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what happened that evening and who saved her..

June 13th, 2007.

“Rayne, lovely, my guitar is glitching again!” The smooth voice of Toy Bonnie came to her ears, and she looked up to see the red electric guitar on her desk with the blue haired android toy leaning against it, green eyes concerned and worried.

It had been several years since the Bite of 87, and the animatronics, both crews, were retrofitted into humanoid android bodies per her idea of it being more kid friendly for the kids. They were also fitted with an advanced AI system that Rayne made herself, as she took the regular AI processors that they already had and made them better and quicker to react. Around the Children and employee's the androids had a scripted speech chip that would make them think that they were just regular androids, but around the other androids and the guards (that they were friendly with) they had unique personalities and each was different from their counterpart.

“Alright, when I'm done with Fred Jr.'s microphone, I'll fix your guitar, Blue.” Toy Bonnie jumped up excitedly before rushing over and hugging the short redheaded woman and rushing back out with a “Thanks!”

Rayne shook her head before looking back to the microphone in her hands, rewiring it, and putting the metal mesh back onto the top. She smoothed her hair back with a hand and then said, “Now that's done.”

“Howdy, Miss Rayne, is my mic done?”

She looked up to see the pudgy form of Fredric Fazbear Jr in the door, and she smiled, before nodding. “Yeah, just finished actually! I don't know what you got in the wires but they were sticky as hell.” She stood up, and walked over to hand him the microphone. “I actually had to replace some of them, cause they were so gross.”

“Heh! One of the ankle biters got a hold of it and dunked it into their drink.”

“Oh lord. Yeah keep it out of reach of the toddlers.”

Cheerful blue eyes grew concerned as he took in her appearance, and said, “We've been running you ragged, haven't we? Between Chica and Chik getting cheese in their joints, things malfunctioning, or stage lights cutting off, you've had no time to yourself...”

“Don't worry about that, Fred. I'm fine.” She went to walk back to her desk, and her equilibrium was tossed sidesways, before she felt Fred's larger arm grab her around the waist and pull her over to her chair.

“I told you! You're exhausting yourself, Rayne, this is not good for your body.”

Rayne leaned her head on her hand, and sighed, “Maybe I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately...” She took a big inhale just before a metallic squealing sound came from her chest. Fred Jr gave a few blinks before asking, “Are you okay?”

Normally humans don't give those squealing sounds like an android... unless... He frowned, it dawning on him.

“You're not human.”

“Nope. I thought I had it hidden, but I guess I've been stressing my systems when taking later hours, and my gears aren't likin' it.” She turned in the chair, before sighing softly. “I mean... it's not really a secret, as I've been alive since the 40s-”

_“THE FOURTIES?!”_

Rayne winced, before Fred quietened, “You've been alive... since the 40s? Rayne that was... that was years ago! What happened?”

“I got killed.”

_**“What did you just say?”** _

She looked up and instantly regretted saying that.

Freddy Fazbear, the big bear himself, was standing in the doorway, holding a tray of food and a drink in his other hand, blue eyes wide with shock.

 _Fuck_.

“U-Um..”

“She didn't stutter, Freddy! She died!” Fred Jr told his brother, leaning against Rayne's desk as Freddy came into the back office, putting the food down in front of Rayne and reaching out to grip the redhead's shoulders, blue eyes looking into blue-green.

“You... You died?” Freddy's darker, but gentle voice gave her chills. It was eerily soft and it nearly scared her, but she knew deep down... Freddy wouldn't ever hurt her.

“I got killed, yes. I can't tell you who did it however, cause you'd go and burn down the whole place if I did tell you. It wasn't their fault, and you can't fault them for something they weren't even a hand in, Freddy.” She reached up and put her hand on his bearded jaw, patting it gently. “All that matters is I'm alive now, and I'm not going anywhere for a long time.”

Freddy's processor was going a mile a minute. _Someone hurt his little mechanic. They hurt Rayne._ His fingers tightened on her shoulders before he pulled her up out of her chair, and into his arms.

“Will you.. tell us how?” He was hesitant to ask, before pulling back and looking at the mechanic with a pair of concerned and worried eyes. She looked at him, before looking down and nodding.

“I'll tell you all how I died when the Pizzeria closes.”

* * *

 

 Later that night, Rayne sat on the edge of the show stage, eyes downcast as Freddy said, “Alright, guys, calm down. Rayne's got a story for us tonight.”

“Ooooh I love stories!” Chiks clapped her hands, sitting next to Blue, who was leaning his chin in his hand.

“At least act a little enthused, Blue.”

“Hush Bonnie bunny.”

“ **Boys**.” Chica's voice gave only a curt warning before they both shut up.

Rayne smiled lightly, before gripping her hands together on her lap as she sighed.

“Alright... It's... It's a lengthy tale.... and one I don't think those with weak tanks should stay for. So if you don't wanna hear it, I suggest you leave now.”

No one moved. “Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you.” She warned, before pulling herself up more onto the stage and playing with her anxiety ring on her left hand as she started the tale.

_She was 20 years old when she got the job at the Rowboatic's Co. Factory. It wasn't a great place for a woman in that day and age to have a job but it paid well. She had been struggling with paying bills, and she really needed everything paid off as quickly as possible._

_But even a factory had it's cons._

_There had been a accident a few years prior with a pair of kids getting killed in one of the assembly machines in the factory, so the place had been rumored to be haunted. It was a bad omen, everything in her was telling her to not take this job._

_But she took it anyway._

_The week had passed without any sort of accident on her life, she started early in the afternoon, around noon time, and clocked out at 6pm everyday until the weekend._

_But that weekend was different. Mr. Roe, the CEO of the company, had called her; telling her that he needed her to clock in for Saturday and Sunday, there had been reports of drug lords around the place and he didn't want them to get hurt or something happen to the machinery if they got a little too rowdy._

_So Rayne went in that weekend. She didn't expect to be stalked by a pair of animatronic animals that wanted to **kill her**! _

_It was a Rat... and a Cat._

_She barely lasted 3 hours. She got caught by Cat, who had come in from the vent behind her, and the animatronic feline had jumped her, and pulled her away from the desk to the Rat who was standing just at the entrance of the main hallway._

_They seemed to share an eyeless gaze before Cat's sharp metal hand – the left, as she remembered now – plunged through her back and right through to the front, and Rat's hand gripped at her throat before ripping with claws that she felt more than saw. They tore her body up, ripping and tearing flesh, breaking bones, but by the time they were done with her... she was already dead._

_They left her there, laying on the floor, bleeding out, and mangled to death._

_Some timed had passed before she felt warmth, and then her body... started to reform. Painfully and slowly, but reforming all the same. Metal and wire replaced blood and bone, injuries healed, and closed up, vocal chords turned into a vocal box, and her brain turned into a super AI processor, giving her information that even Einstein himself probably never knew._

_“ **You are now one of robotic make. It took a while to reform your body, young one, many years in fact. You have been gone from the true timeline for 40 years... the time's have changed. You will have a new name, and a new life ahead of you. You will never die, but you are not immortal. You are stuck, much like the children that died. You're name is... Rayne Sarquise.”** _

_She didn't question it. After all, she got killed by a pair of animatronics, so she was inclined to believe anything. She then felt a small weight on her neck and the voice came again. **“Keep this with you at all times. It is a ward against the evil that took your life. I can only protect you so long as you keep this necklace on, so never take it off. I will be watching over you in secret, young one.”** _

_She never took off that pendant – a pair of white angel wings outstretched laying against her sternum – and she took a few years to get used to the mechanics of her body before applying for college, and taking degrees in both Robotics and Engineering before graduating within two years._

“I applied for the Mechanic's position here in 1989, and... well you all know the rest.” She shrugged, before looking up at the gathered androids.

Chica, Chiks, Mangle, and Foxy were all crying oil; Bonnie and Blue looked very sympathetic for her, Fred Jr looked a little oily eyed as well; BB, who was holding onto his balloons tightly looked like he was about to cry any second, and Freddy...

Well... Freddy was looking at her with something she couldn't – and didn't want – to name.

“You've gone through so much over the years, Rayne!” Chiks sobbed, rushing over to hug the small mechanic tightly, and Chica along with Mangle and Foxy joined the little group hug.

“Gosh, I am so going to give whoever brought you back a big bear hug!” Fred Jr choked out, getting his handkerchief a little dirty.

“That would be me.”

Rayne's eyes flicked over to the Marionette's silver eyes, her own eyes wide in shock.

Mari, just like the others, had gotten a upgrade, looking more human but keeping the mask, as he told her “it was a safety blanket” for him.

Long black hair braided down his back, and a black suit with white stripes over his sleeves along with white gloves. _She remembered that voice anywhere!_ “Mari? You.... you saved me...?”


	3. Dream of a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari fesses up, and the bots all learn that there's a more sinister evil than they thought.
> 
> And it looks like someone else has a small crush on Rayne as well

“Mari, you? You saved me?”   
  
Rayne couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even if it was in a roundabout way, Mari's mysterious and quiet nature always led her to believe that Mari never even  _talked_ , much less did something kind for someone.  ****

Mari nodded, before reaching up to take off his mask. The face behind the mask was handsome, a white face with purple tear streaks like the mask, but his eyes were silver and pretty. "I was drawn to the factory cause of what my evil counterpart had done. When I saw you there on the ground with a pool of blood around you, I could feel his influence around you.   
  
Weak, but still there.   
  
Under his influence, numerous children have lost their lives in that factory and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.   
  
He refers to himself as Nyx, and he brought the two animatronics that killed you to life - before you were employed at the factory. Cat and Rat, two of the animatronics belonging to Candy's Burgers and Fries back then.   
  
Rat malfunctioned, and killed a child while on stage. Cat started having problems as well after that accident. They were both pulled off stage and shipped back to the factory where they were to be refitted. It never happened. By the 80s, Candy's was already sweeping the nation as a competitor for Freddy's."   
  
Rayne frowned. "So, Nyx killed me cause I was in the wrong place at the wrong time...? I died cause I was just working there?"   
  
Mari nodded. "I had to give you life because it was not your time to go yet, Rayne. Your future lies here, with the Fazbear company. With a family, that cares and loves you."   
  
Rayne sat down heavily at the table, and Freddy rubbed her back, before he asked, "Mari, did you also give her the necklace?"   
  
Mari sighs softly, "Necessary protection from Nyx. He still believes you are dead, Rayne. It is best that it is kept that way, because if he knew that you still live, then he would try to gain access to you, and with how twisted his mind is... I doubt you would survive his torture."   
  
Rayne put a hand on the necklace she was wearing, and said, "I've been safe all these years. As long as I have this on, he won't find me, right?"   
  
"That is correct."   
  
She nodded. "Okay, so I'm safe. I don't work for Candy's anyway, so I'll be fine."   
  
She hoped.   
  
She didn't want Nyx coming to find her either.   
  
~

When Mike got there for the night shift, Rayne clocked out, waving goodbye to the whole crew before heading home.   
  
When she got home, she stopped, frowning a little. She looked around as she pulled her keys out and unlocked her door. She felt like she was being watched. How ever that worked. She looked around behind her but didn't see anything. Her door opened, and she walked in to close and lock the door behind her, making sure it was locked and bolted.   
  
She didn't want anything coming into her place without her knowledge.   
  
She pulled off her work clothes, jumped into the shower, and was out after 40 minutes.   
  
She pulled on a pair of pajamas, and hummed softly. She put her hand on her necklace, and then laid down. She reached out to turn off the light, and curled up underneath the covers.   
  
As she fell asleep, she didn't notice a pair of black-silver eyes watching her from the shadows.   
  


* * *

Golden Freddy watched as the young android slept with long drawn out breaths. He was not here to kill, or maim, or even butcher her. Nor to torment her dreams.   
  
No, he was here as protection for the girl. The others thought it would be best if Goldie was sent to watch over her. In case Nyx did find her.   
  
Goldie was a spirit, the ghost of a long-dead generation from the Fazbear company. He used to be Fredbear, the first bear animatronic that started the Fazbear name. He knew he would never be able to come back, but at least he could do this for Mari, and Spring.   
  
Oh, Spring. Spring Bonnie used to be his best friend. His right hand. The sweetest bunny in the world until someone used his suit to kill children. Goldie continued to look at the woman, finding it all a little ironic that she would be so deeply entwined with the Fazbear company as she was.   
  
Mari cared about her. Freddy was in love with her, even if that attraction hadn't really set in with him yet. She had fixed Mangle, and kept her fixed. Kids no longer pulled Mangle apart day to day.   
  
It was a beautiful time. But even that was the calm before the storm.   
  
Goldie frowned, crossing his muscled arms. Really, what did Freddy see in this little woman-child that he didn't?   
  
Was it her hair? Fiery red, capturing every color of the flame and holding it captive?   
  
Was it her eyes? The color of the sea, the pools so deep, one could drown in them?   
  
Was it her smile, or her boundless determination to make everyone happy?  
  
Or was it... simply just her?  
  
Goldie didn't know, and he resented Freddy for it. To be able to love this woman, where Goldie couldn't even touch her.   
  
But he couldn't help but be a little happy. At least the Fazbear name would go on.. with her in the company, everything would be okay. 

 


End file.
